


[Art For] Kril'es (Or In Other Words, Harmony)

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Falling asleep on the couch, Fanart, M/M, Napping, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan lyre, sleeping, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Kirk falls asleep on Spock's couch, and Spock teaches him the Vulcan lyre.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection, T’hy’la Bang 2020





	[Art For] Kril'es (Or In Other Words, Harmony)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harle_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harle_Queen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kril'es (Or In Other Words, Harmony)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339691) by [Harle_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harle_Queen/pseuds/Harle_Queen). 



Jim falls asleep in Spock's quarter's, chapter 7

Spock teaches Kirk the Vulcan lyre in his quarters, chapter 9

Art can also be found on[ tumblr](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/621185237721006080/thylabangdaythreemarlinspirkhallkriles)


End file.
